Waves in a Storm
by TatianaMellark
Summary: Finnick and Annie, set during Mockingjay after the rebels rescue Annie from the Capitol. Finnick may -or may not- die. Read to find out. M because we're talking about the great and experienced, oh so gorgeous Finnick Odair PS: first chapter is short but the rest will be longer.
1. Chapter 1

I never thought sex could be so guiltless and blissful and pure. I never thought I, Finnick Odair, would let myself do this, make love to someone. Love, that word doesn't even begin to explain what I feel for the woman that lies next to me right now trying to regain her composure, to control her breathing. Annie, my sweet and gorgeous treated Annie whose sweat covered body is placed next to mine, her dark curls sticking to her forehead, her eyes sparkling like the ocean under the moon light and her mouth curled up into that amazingly beautiful smile. She's perfect in every way, her silky skin and soft lips that only a minute ago were moving so passionately on mine. My heart beat finally begins to slow down and I let my mind wonder into the past…

A year, a year it took for me to let myself fall, to let myself tell her how I felt because I was so ashamed of myself for wanting to bring Annie into my anything but simple life, with Snow's clients wanting more and more every year I just couldn't. I tried to convince myself that I could go without her, tried to tell myself that it would just be better for me to forget her and let her fall in love with a man whose life was simpler, better and who could fully commit to her but I soon realized it was hopeless that I was a goner and nothing could make me forget her, every time I went to the capitol and I had to leave a party with a woman on my arm and fall into bed with her it made me sick, I would try to block everything out until it was over and with practice I finally could. I would just make my mind go blank until the client of the night was done with me but even blocking it out couldn't make me feel any less guilty in the morning. I would wake up and run to the bathroom to throw up as soon as memories from the past night came to me, I would spend an hour in the shower trying to wash the dirty feeling away, EVERY. DAMN. TIME. And when I came back to four after those trips, and saw Annie waiting in front of the train, the guilt would hit me like a full speed train, because she always stood there with the same love and happiness. She knew what I had done the past days but her joy in seeing me, in having me back was always there and it killed me inside to know that no matter how much I wanted it I could never be 100% Annie's because a piece of me would always belong to Snow and it scared me shitless what he could do to her if he ever thought she was getting in the way of my performance but snow was far away now and will hopefully be dead in the next month or so.

"Finnick" Annie's voice snaps me back to reality. She's now sitting up, the blanket barely covering her chest. Her cheeks flush a light pink color and she grips the sheets tighter when she notices my gaze, only Annie could be embarrassed of something like that when less than an hour ago it was my mouth that was softly caressing each one. I smile "Really Annie?" she rolls her eyes and lets it fall "better Finnick?" I feel the need for her growing again between my legs "much" I say before devouring her mouth with mine.


	2. Chapter 2: goodbyes

We try to stay that way for as long as we can. Enjoying eachothers presence, but its not long before we have to attend meetings and I have to start training. One day, after we've both completed our daily rutines, we lie in bed playing a game. Its our special little game were we have to try and come up with the best memory posible. "How bout the time you fell from the pier into the water while you were trying to hide from me, when we were like 8?" Annie says through giggles. I smirk "I wanted to do that, it was intentional" she laughs "right, and that's why you screamed like a girl?" "did not!" she rolls her eyes "come on Finn you ran out of the ocean screaming like a baby with a crab attached to your ass!" "oh yeah?" she nods with a smirk on her face. I crawl over to her,pinning her down, my legs on either side "So you were staring at my ass?" she tries to hold back a laugh and fails "Yes Finnick I was staring at your ass, your amazing ass. I bet the crab found it quite marvelous too" I laugh and lean down "I bet he did, but don't worry your ass beats mine any day" she giggles "well thank you , means a lot comming from you" she rolls her eyes right before my lips capture hers.

We do this alot, joke around and just try to keep conversations happy through the day cause we both know at night the pain's inevitable. I slide my hand down to the small of her back and pull her closer, she smiles against my lips and her hands move to the nape of my neck, her fingers twirling my curls. I sigh against her lips, loving the feeling of contempt and hapiness I feel right now. My lips pull away from hers and kiss their way down, from her chin to her neck to her collar bone where my tounge flicks at the sweet spot next to her ear. She moans and tilts her head back. I love the power I can have on her, the only woman whose moans sound like heaven to me. Her hands grip the back of my neck,pulling me closer. My lips about to continue their journey downward just as theres a hard knock on the door.

I stop and groan. "Damn it..." the knocking only speeds chuckles and lightly pushes me up "go" she whispers. I get up and pull the door open, an irritated look on my face. Its haymitch and he's got that look in his eyes, this could only mean one thing...it's time. He explains we're needed downstairs in the meeting room. Annie gets up and grabs my hand, giving it a squeeze. She has no idea...We make our way downstairs, getting Katniss and Peeta. She walks with her head down and he walks looking straight ahead, a guard on each side and his hands handcuffed in front of him. So much torture...he didn't deserve it, Annie didn't deserve it, hell even Johanna didn't deserve it! Snow will die... I'll make sure of it.

We sit and not long after Plutarch begins to speak. "The war is almost over, we just need a closing act. Something that will put the capitol down for good. We need...we need the star crew".Annie gasps and her grip on my hand tightens as tears fill her eyes. Katniss' face is unreadable and so is Gale's who sits next to her. Now Haymitch looks determined for some reason and Peeta is just torn, like he's having a battle with himself, but that might be cause Katniss is pretty close to him and he may have an urge to kill her. Me? I'm ready, ready to end this once and for all. So I just look up at him and listen to his instructions while the gir-woman next to me trembles under my hand holding back her sobs. I squeeze her hand and look into her eyes. It will be okay Annie, it has to be done.

We go back to our room in silence. As soon as I close the door she throws her arms around me, "Please Finn, please don't go. You can't leave me" I hold her as she sobs and we slide down to the floor, my back resting on the door. "Oh Annie, I have to. You know I have to, they need me" "NO! I need you! I need you more than some stupid mission!" tears blur my vision, "Mermaid, mermaid please. You know I want nothing more than to stay with you forever and ever and ever but I have to" she looks at me, tears streaming down her face but a determined look in her eyes "then I want to go with you" I shake my head quickly "No Annie! you have to stay" "I can't be without you! you can't leave me! you'll get hurt!" I hug her closer to me "I'll be okay Annie" she shakes her head furious "how are you so sure!?" I look down into her glossy sea green eyes "because Annie, even if something does happen to me, it'll be fine because I helped end it, because you'll be living in a better world" she sobs "theres no world for me if your not in it!" I kiss the top of her head "Annie I have to go tomorrow, we can't do anything about it. Before I go I need to tell you" she cuts me off "shut up" "Annie" she cuts me off again "no goodbyes, I hate goodbyes! just hold me Finn just make love to me tonight, if we can't do anything about it then lets not talk about it" I nod through my tears and bring her lips to mine, her hands finding their please behind my neck, mine finding their home on her back. Her legs wrap aroung my hips and I gently pick her up to lay her on the bed. And we go slow, memorizing every touch, losing ourselves in every kiss, savoring every feeling. When we're done, when we've reached our climaxes we stay wrapped in eachothers arms still conected at our cores. We fall asleep that way, as one, our hearts beating together our breaths matching eachothers. I write her a letter in the middle of the night, she doesn't want a proper goodbye but I can't leave things unsaid. So just in case I write her one and place it on my pillow. I get dressed and kiss her forehead, my tears salty against my lips. I carefully walk towards the door and take what could be the last look i ever get at my amazing wife. "I love you Mermaid, I will love you always and forever" I whisper before slipping out the door and getting on the hovercraft that takes us to the end.


End file.
